Poke Mansion
by Spiritomber
Summary: Tyler, a young man, inherits his grandpa's mansion. Filled with both male and female Pokemon, events transpire. Long story short, lots of pokephilia. I suck at summaries, the story is better on the inside (maybe) M for a reason
1. Tyler and Absol

**Hello! This is my first shot at a pokephilia story. I'll be taking requests from this point on, and maybe adding a few of my own ideas chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I closed the door of the my car, and turned to face my new home. It was a massive mansion that had originally belonged to my grandpa. My parents had called me and informed me that he had passed away just a few months ago. I was devastated at first, the man who had been so kind to me was gone forever. I almost didn't want to go to the reading of his will. I ultimately attended the event, and learned that he had left this mansion to me. I had always talked about how I wanted to live in his mansion when I was a child. I can't believe that he remembered that, all those years ago. I had agreed to take the mansion, but leave it as it was. I wanted Grandpa to have one thing of his to always remain no matter what. The was one thing I would have to get used to. My grandfather kept an incredible amount of Pokémon in this mansion. I didn't have a problem with them, they were fun to play with. I walked up the last remaining steps to the door and was about to open it when it swung open. In the doorway stood, more like floated, a Dusknoir. I remembered him from when I was a kid, he was like my grandpa's butler. In fact, that was his nickname, and he actually enjoyed it.

"Hi Butler, I guess you know why I'm here?" I asked, once again feeling heartbroken, Butler and I always felt as if Grandpa was the best man alive. He had always been so kind to us.

"Noir..." He replied, shaking his head. He floated into the house, allowing me inside. He shut the door, and guided me around the house. The tour was incredibly long, and I was happy to see some of the other Pokémon that lived in the house. Weavile, Houndoom, Absol, Sylveon, Rhyperior, just to name a few. I didn't know how many Pokémon lived in the mansion but I was sure that there were too many to count. The sun was setting by the time the tour was over. I thanked Butler for showing me around, he then disappeared to do Arceus knows what. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat, glad that the fridge was full of food. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that something was sitting in the doorway. I turned my head to face the creature sitting there. It had been the Absol from earlier. It was looking at me curiously, with some sort of glint in its eyes.

"Hi there little guy." I said. Absol growled at me in response. I suddenly realized that this Absol was a girl. I tried my introduction once again. "Hi there little girl." I said. She smiled and padded towards me. I started to pet her gently, her fur was so soft! She pressed her nose into my palm. I scratched beneath her neck and watched in amusement as she rolled over so I could scratch her belly. I played with her for a little bit more before deciding that I should head onto bed.

I walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. The bed was incredibly large, and the room itself was quite stylish. I stripped out of my clothes and into my pajamas. Really it just consisted of my boxer, and some sleeping pants. My body was honestly well built. I worked out constantly and had gotten an impressive six-pack. I wasn't like a body builder, completely massive and terrifying. My bleach blonde hair and sky blue eyes complemented the rest of my body. I was an overall attractive guy. I was sound asleep within 15 minutes.

About two hours later (I knew because I could see the clock when I woke up) I felt something jump onto the bed with me. I opened my eyes halfway and looked into the face of the same Absol I had been with in the kitchen

"Hey girl, what's wrong?" I asked, scratching the side of her head. I then became aware of a wet spot on my bed. I looked at it and back at Absol, and noticed that she was dripping... down there. I stared at her in shock, her pussy was soaking wet, and she came to me...

"No, no, no, no, I can't do this." I said over and over again. She just gave me those sad puppy eyes, it gave me the impression that she was begging me to relieve her. I had to resist that look, I wasn't into pokephilia, I couldn't be. She just kept staring at me, and, to be brutally honest, I was getting turned on by how she looked right now.

"Oh... alright. But just this one time." I clarified. She sprang into action quite quickly, she pulled the sheets down to my waste with her claws, and proceeded to lick my chest, down to my stomach. It felt so great, her tongue gliding over my body. She then pulled the covers past my waist and took my pajama pants in her teeth, she managed to pull both the pants and my underwear off at the same time. She looked at my erected shaft standing at about 8 in. She surprised me by taking the whole thing in her mouth. I moaned as she sucked me, her mouth felt like heaven. I grabbed the back of her head and made her deepthroat me. This felt so right, yet so wrong, how could I do this to her?! She didn't complain however, which made me wonder if she really was enjoying this

She pulled off of me and fell onto her back. She pointed her claws at her pussy, her message quite clear. I wanted to stop it there, but lust and temptation won over will and common sense. I positioned myself at her entrance and trusted in. She howled in what sounded like a mixture of pain and ecstasy. I didn't care, I just kept pounding her, loving the inside of the Disaster Pokémon. She reached to my back and grabbed it with he claws, they dug into it, but not so much as to draw blood.

I remembered one time where I read a book that said Absol get quite rough during intercourse. If I wanted her to enjoy this, I had to give it to her the way she wanted. I leans into her and bit her neck, she started panting, clearly enjoying it. I soon felt the familiar feeling of a tremor running through my body, and without warning, I came inside Absol, who in turn, came on me. I fell back into my bed and asked myself, "What have I just done?"

"You had sex silly" a feminine voice said. I jumped, and looked at Absol. She wore a great big smile on her face.

"Was-was that you?" I asked.

"Yes. My friend, you share the same gift your grandfather had." She responded

"My grandpa could talk to Pokémon?" I asked, shocked. He had never told me he could do that. I wonder how long he had been talking to the creatures around the mansion. It certainly was an interesting thought

"Yes, he had that ability. Thank you, young master Tyler." she said, bowing her head and walked off. I fell onto my bed and decided to face facts. Having sex with Absol was phenomenal! I was a pokephiliac now, nothing could change that. I just hope that I didn't make a mistake accepting the mansion...

* * *

**ok, sorry about the sex being so short. Like I said, I wasn't sure exactly how to do it since this is my first time with a fic like this. Please review and pitch me ideas for next chapter! they can be gay or straight, however you want them to be!**


	2. Tyler and Delphox (no sex)

**well, here we go with chapter two! Tyler meets a Delphox, and learns a few thing about the mansion. No sex in THIS chapter, but the Delphox makes mention of events that may occur later on.**

* * *

I still couldn't get over the fact that I had fucked Absol last night. Yeah, she felt amazing, but it was just wrong! I hadn't seen her at all today. I just wanted to let her know that what we had done was going to be a one time thing. I saw a few more Pokémon around the mansion during my search. I mostly saw water and grass types right now, the highlight of seeing all of those creatures was the shiny Venasaur I saw. Yet, no sign of Absol. I was still searching when several fennekin pups ran by me, playing with each other. They looked pretty cute, occasionally tackling each other. Then a Delphox stepped in front of me. The pups stopped messing around and looked at their final evolution. The bipedal fox looked at all of them, then jerked its head to the side, apparently allowing the children to continue playing. The Delphox turned to face me afterwards, the way it was looking at me made me feel as if it was assessing how easy it would be to beat my ass.

"Your... Tyler? Right?" I heard a male voice ask. I looked at the Delphos, assuming that it had spoken, I was a caught off guard at hearing it speak with a boys voice. I was even more surprised at how young the voice sounded.

"Yes." I replied. The fox Pokémon looked me up and down, I got the strangest feeling that he was checking me out.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but, I was told that my grandpa could talk to all the Pokémon here, is that true?" I asked him

"Yes, I'm not sure how he gained that ability, but once he had it, his life was a bit easier. He knew exactly what all of us wanted, what all of us needed. It was wonderful, then, when he passed..." he said, trailing off on the last part

"Yeah, my grandpa was a great guy, I wish I knew why he and I can talk to Pokémon." I sighed

"Well, maybe one of the other Pokémon here knows." Delphox replied

"Maybe. Can you tell me if the other Pokemon here, you know, get it on with others, sometimes humans?" I asked

He snickered, " 'Get it on?' Wow, that's an old way of saying it. Yes, we do mate here, and not all of us have been with a human before." Delphox explained. I noticed that he was still looking over my body.

"Well, I'm going to see if there are any Pokémon that can tell me about this odd ability." I said. I then felt another hand grab mine.

"Now hole on, don't go yet. I helped you out, so you have to help me out." The Delphox said. I was afraid of the way he was staring at me. Like I was just some kind of sweet that he wanted to sink his teeth into.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked

"Well, I've always been intrigued by humans. They don't give off any scents like female Pokemon do when their in heat. They also act differently than most females. What I want you to do is help me understand what having sex with a human is like." He said

"Ok, look, I've already done this sort of thing. I really don-"

"Don't give me that bull. You need to stop denying how you feel. Go ahead, you can say no if you want now. I will have my way with you soon." The fox said, winking at me. He turned and began to walk away, then snapped back around, "Word of advice, don't trust that Dusknoir."

"Who, Butler?" I asked

"Yes, nobody else here trusts him, we all think he's hiding something. None of us ever see him around at night, so we've all started wondering where he disappears to then. Be careful young one, not everyone is how they appear to be. If you ever have any questions, come find me. Maybe we can figure out exactly what gives you the ability to talk to Pokemon, and uncover Butler's secret." He said, walking off.

I turned around to head back to the mansion, and saw Butler on the patio. He was looking dead at me, it wasn't menacing, just a sort of neutral look. He turned and went into the mansion, and then I thought about what Delphox said. Maybe this mansion isn't what I originally took it to be. I feel like I'm going to have to be very careful during my stay here. I was still going to try and discover the secret origin of my ability.

* * *

**Just letting you guys know, not EVERY CHAPTER will be sex. Delphox and Tyler will get their own chapter soon. Legendary pokephilia scenes will come later on. Next chapter we've got female Gardevoir! Give me your thoughts on this chapter in the reviews :D**


End file.
